Dying Alive
by ShellBell94
Summary: Troy and Gabriella break up after a huge fight and Troy finds comfort with Sharpay. They give each other a chance, and soon fall for each other. Will Troy go back to Gabriella, even after she causes an accident? Troypay
1. Fights

Dying Alive

Note: When the words are in bold, it's Troy thinking, and if it's Italics, it's Sharpay thinking.

---------------------------------------------

"So, I'll see you tonight?" Gabriella questions her boyfriend, as he is about to leave her locker.

"About that…" Troy replies, "I kind of am busy. Sorry!" he gives her a quick peck on the cheek before running down the hallway.

"But!" Gabriella whines, but he was already gone. She leans against her locker and sighs softly. Troy had been neglecting her a lot lately. They hadn't been on a real date for a month or two. He had been too busy with homework and basketball. Gabriella was really getting annoyed.

-----------------------------------

"Troy," Gabriella says sternly to him and closes his locker.

"Oh, hi Gabriella!" Troy smiles at her and tries to kiss her, but Gabriella turns away from the kiss and continues talking, "We need to talk," she stares at him sternly.

"About what?" he asks her innocently.

"About how you've been neglecting me a lot lately. Basketball has become more important to you than your own girlfriend!" she yells at him.

"Yeah! Well, then maybe I don't want you to be my girlfriend!" he yells at her and glares.

She glares back at him. "Fine!" she yells and storms down the hallway. Troy puts his face in his hands and groans. Her sighs and heads down the hallway. He knocks into someone and books fly everywhere.

"I'm Sorry," Troy says quietly and starts picking up the books. He looks up and finds that he had knocked into Sharpay. Usually, she would have yelled at him, but right now she is crying. As he looks at her, she wipes the tears away and stands up. He hands her the books and watches her tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Are you ok?" he asks.

"No, but why do you care?" Sharpay demands.

"Troy just sighs. "Maybe we can hangout and talk after school?" he asks hopefully.

Sharpay thinks for a moment and then nods. "All right," she smiles at him and walks away. He watches her walk away, still confused about the conversation and how she had acted. He shrugs and the bell rings. He picks up his own books and runs off to his next class.

----------------------------

"Come with me," Troy says as he walks over to Sharpay. She looks up at him, confused, but she close her locker and takes his hand. He leads her to a beautiful forest. As they venture deeper and deeper, it becomes more and more beautiful. Colorful flowers, lush green leaves, dark green grass, and everything seems to sparkle. Sharpay stares around, her mouth wide open.

"It's…it's beautiful!" she exclaims, turning back to Troy. Her leads her to a large rock and they both site down.

"So, do you want to go first?" he asks, Or should I?"

Sharpay sighs in return, "Ok, I'll spill," she smiles softly at him. "It's about Ryan," she starts, "He actually stood up to me. We had a small fight, and I told him to leave me alone….and her did…maybe for good," her eyes fill up with tears as she looks at Troy. Her takes her hands into his and kisses her cheek lightly.

"Everything is going to be ok," he gently reassures her. She looks back at him with a pleading look. Her stares back with a smile, hoping that this Sharpay will be for good. **Could a fight with Ryan really change the "Ice Queen" for good? **he wonders.

"So, what happened to you?" Sharpay asks quietly.

"Oh," he replies softly. They weren't holding hands anymore, so Sharpay gently takes one of his to comfort him.

After a comforting smile from her, he continues, "Well, I had been neglecting Gabriella for a while. The truth is, we had lost our passion. Being with her didn't seem so magical. I still didn't want to break up with her. Anyway, she stood up to me, and dumped me. Or maybe I dumped her. The fight was too hard to understand, and I panicked," he sighs slowly and looks down.

"Everything is going to be alright," Sharpay uses her free hand to turn Troy's face back to hers. He gives her a weak smile in return and puts his arm around her waist. She leans her head against his should, and they both close their eyes, reflecting.

**Could she really have changed this much in just a few short hours? Could a fight with Ryan change her like this? Is she just playing with me? Should I go for it and ask her out? **Troy ponders.

_I never thought Troy could be so sweet, but what is he goes back to Gabriella? I hope he asks me out before that can happen. _Sharpay thinks, dreamily.

The two of them stay like this for a while, not moving. Once the sun goes down, Sharpay gasps. "I'm going to be in so much trouble!" Troy just nods in agreement and takes her hand. They run as fast as they can to get home.

At arriving Sharpay's home, Troy takes her hands and kisses them lightly. She stares into his eyes, thankfulness in her smile. She leans over and kisses his cheek lightly.

"I'll se you tomorrow? We can hang out after school! I'll meet you by your locker." Troy suggest happily to her. She just nods, giving him one last smiling, goes inside, and closes the door. Troy stand there for a couple minutes before walking home.

-------------------------------

Sorry it's short, but please review!


	2. Hate

Thanks for all of the great reviews! Now for Chapter 2!

----------------

Dying Alive Chapter 2 

--------------------

Sharpay watches troy as he heads home. She sighs happily, thinking about the day. It had turned out all right. She found out that Troy isn't just a jerk who wanted to steal her spotlight, he's just a sweet guy.

The next morning, Sharpay wakes up to her CD, playing "Because of You". She turns it off and jumps out of bed. She couldn't wait to see Troy at school. She gets changed into a lavender shirt, white dress pants, and a pink, sparkly shirt. She takes our her curler and quickly curls her hair. She admires her ringlets for a moment and then sprays it .She brushes it before putting on her makeup. Once she puts on the last of her makeup, she grabs a pink, sparkly purse that matches her shrug, and heads downstairs. She stops briefly as she passes Ryan's room, and sighs softly. She continues down the stairs and enters the kitchen. She puts a couple pieces of bread in the toaster and sits down. Ryan comes in a couple minutes later and sits across from her. She butters her toast and starts eating. Ryan does the same, and they both eat in silence. Once Sharpay is finished, she quietly picks up her purse and goes back to her room. She grabs her backpack and hears the doorbell ring. She heads down stairs and opens the door.

"Troy!" she exclaims happily, "What are you doing here?" she asks him hopefully.

"An escort to school?" he asks her, holding his arm out to her. She laughs and puts her hand on his arm. She closes the door behind her and they head off to school.

At arriving school, many people were talking about the couple. "Troy and the Ice Queen?" they all wondered. The two of them just ignored it, lost in their own world. They arrived at Sharpay's locker. Sharpay gets her books out while Troy talks. "So is Ryan still hating?" he asks.

"Yeah," she replies with a sigh.

"He'll come around," he pauses, "I need to get my own books, so I'll meet you in homeroom," he smiles and kisses her cheek lightly before walking away. Sharpay just stairs after him, longingly. She soon snaps back to reality and finishes getting her books. She then heads down the hall, her pink boots clicking on the ground, her curls bouncing up and down with each step, and a smile upon her lips.

As she passes Ryan, she gives him a smile, while he gives her a glare. She ignores it totally and enters homeroom. She sits down and quietly waits for Troy. He soon enters and sits down next to her.

"Do you want to do the auditions for the musical together?" he asks.

"Sure, but the auditions aren't for a month!" Sharapy chuckles.

"I know, but we need to be prepared," he replies with a smile.

"True," she smirks back and then the bell rings. They both turn to the front. Mrs. Darbous drones on and on about the announcements and the bell finally rings. They both head to their lockers.

Sharpay opens her pink locker and checks her hair. She brushes it again and looks to her right as Troy approaches.

"What are we going to be singing?" he asks her.

"Uh, it's called "Together or something," she replies, taking out the sheets of music. She closes her locker and hands them to him. They head to the theater to practice.

Once inside, Sharpay waits while Troy reviews the lyrics. Once he is finished, they get on the stage and the music starts. They begin:

Troy: _I saw you walking down the street_

_And my heart just skipped a beat_

_Because I knew that we_

Both: _Had to be together_

Sharpay: _It's totally true!_

Both: _We had to be together_

Troy: _Just me and you!_

Sharpay: _There's no way to explain it!_

Troy: _It comes from the heart!_

Sharpay: _Oh, I saw you smiling at me_

_I couldn't help but run away_

This feeling's like no other 

_I know it's true!_

Both: _We had to be together!_

Sharpay: _Or my heart just wouldn't hold_

Troy: _I saw you, you saw me_

Sharpay: _It's like we're meant to be!_

Troy:_ I know it's true!_

Both: _We we're meant to be together!_

Troy: _Words can't express_

_This feeling I'm feeling now!_

_It's like the whole world is surrounding me_

_But I only see you!_

Sharpay: _It's true, it's true!_

Troy: _When I found you!_

Sharpay: _My heart was whole again!_

Both: _Because…we're…meant…to…be…_

Once they do it a few times, working out the dance steps, they look at the clocks. Their next class was going to start in five minutes. They both head to their lockers, get their books, and head to algebra class.

After school, Troy walks up to Sharpay's locker. "Hey Sharpay," he greets warmly, "So, do you want to hang out or something?" he questions.

"Sure," she replies, closing her locker.

Ryan passes and "accidentally" hits Sharpay's purse out of her hands. She stares at him in shock for a second and then runs away. Troy runs after her, yelling her name. When he finally catches her, he grabs her wrist and pulls her to him. He hugs her close, letting her rest her head on his chest. He puts on of his hands behind her head comfortingly. They stay like this until Sharpay pulls away. He wipes away her tears.

"I…I just can't take it," she sobs softly.

"It's ok, he'll come around. Maybe you can talk to him later. How about I come to your house tonight and we can talk to him together?" he suggests.

"That'd be great," she murmurs in reply. They both head to Sharpay's house, hand in hand.

---------------------------------------

This one is a little longer, and I know the song wasn't very good, but I'm not good at songs. Anyway, please review!

------------------------------------------


	3. Run away

Oh, I'm so glad you all like this! Thanks for all the great reviews. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dying Alive

Chapter 3

---------------

Once Troy and Sharpay arriver home, they both go into Ryan's room.

"Hey!" he yells at them, but they ignore it.

'We need to talk!" Troy replies when Sharpay just bites her lip. Ryan sighs in defeat and sits on his bed.

"Go ahead," Troy whispers to Sharpay.

"Ryan, don't you see what you're dong?" We both don't need to hurt like this. I'm sorry for getting mad at you bu-" she is cut off by Ryan.

"That's the point!" he yells, "You're always making excuses and I bet you're not sorry!" he yells even louder, "Now get out! Now!" he pushes her out the door and she falls down. Troy rushes out the door and kneels down next to her. Ryan slams the door. Sharpay buries her face in her hands and cries. Troy puts an arm around her and kisses her forehead. After a while, he picks her up and carries her to her bedroom. He lays her on her bed and sits down next to her. When it is 5:30, Troy gives Sharpay a kiss on the cheek. "I have to go," he says softly and gives her a hug. "Call me if you need _anything_," he walks out of the room and walks home.

The next day at school, Troy walks up to Sharpay's locker, but she is not there.

"Ryan! Where's Sharpay!" he yells at the boy.

"She's gone," he replies soberly.

"What?"

"Gone!" Ryan yells in his face and storms away, leaving Troy frustrated. He runs after Ryan and pulls his shoulder toward himself. "What!" Ryan demands.

"What happened!" Troy yells.

"I woke up and she wasn't in the house, ok?" Ryan replies more calmly and walks away. Troy stands there for a couple minutes and then heads to homeroom.

After a dreary day at school, Troy calls Sharpay on her cell phone.

"…Hi," a small voice whispers.

"Sharpay! Where are you?" he demands.

"I'm not coming back. Ryan hates me and so does the rest of the world!" she whines.

"What? I care about you!" he insists.

"Troy," she whispers, so her can barley here her.

"Please Sharpay, you can't leave me," he pleads.

"I'm in the forest," she whispers back and hands up. Troy runs frantically to the forest and he smiles as he sees her. He runs over to her and sits down on the rock beside her. He holds her close to him for a while and then she pulls away. Troy wipes her tears away and smiles.

"Everything is going to be ok," he murmurs in her ear.

"You always say that," she protests.

"And it's true," he replies and they are quiet for a few minutes. "Ryan really misses you,"

"Really?" she asks in disbelief.

"Really," he replies, "he's worried about you, so please come home,"

"All right, but if he still acts the same, I'm leaving for good,"

He smiles at her and takes her hand. They walk to her house and at the door, Troy pauses before letting her go in.

"Uh, Sharpay," he begins, "Do…do you…do you want to go out sometime?"

"Yes, I'd love to," she replies with her regular, flirty smile. She goes inside and closes the door. Both of them let our a "Yes,"

Troy walks home, and Sharpay heads to her room. As Ryan and her parents see her, they run to her and hug her. They ask her questions, but she ignores them. As she heads upstairs, Ryan follows her. He stops her in front of her room and gives her a hug.

"I'm sorry," he whispers in he rear and walks away. Sharpay smiles after him and goes into her room.

That Saturday night, Troy walks up to Sharpay's house and rings the doorbell. She opens the door and Troy is speechless.

"You…you look…wow," he comments and she gives him one of her snob, smirk/smile.

"Of course I am," she replies. She has a long, pink dress on, a lighter pink sash on her shoulders. She has a light layer of makeup on, and baby pink high hells. Her hair is curled into large ringlets. She has a silver purse slung over her shoulder. "So, are we going or not?" she demands. Troy just chuckles in return, takes her hand, and they get into the car.

They soon arrive at the restaurant and head in. Lace table clothes, candles on every table, musicians playing. It's all perfect. Sharpay smiles at the romantic feeling in the room. They are seated and they soon order.

"This is wonderful!" Sharpay comments.

After dinner, they head to the lake. Hand in hand, they walk on the beach, shoes off, letting their feet get wet.

"This night has been magical," Sharpay exclaims, giving Troy a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad I could spend it with you, Sharpay," he replies, giving her a quick peck on the cheek in return.

After the walk on the beach, Troy drops Sharpay off at her house.

"I'll see you at school on Monday?" he asks.

"Yeah, see you," she replies, giving him a peck on the cheek, and walks inside.

On Monday after school, Sharpay decides to clean her locker. She finds a packet of songs from the winter musical. She stops at "Breaking Free". The image of Troy and Gabriella comes to her mind and she burst into tears. _They had so much passion! Who said they weren't going to get back together?_ she thinks to herself. Troy approaches her and she wipes the tears away.

"Hey Sharpay!" he greets her warmly.

"Hey," she replies weakly. As Gabriella passes, Sharpay panics. "Troy, uh, can you pick that up for me?" she points to a book at the bottom of her locker. Troy bends down and grabs for it. Gabriella passes and Sharpay sighs in relief.

"Here you go," Troy hands the book to Sharpay.

"What? Oh, thanks," she replies and takes the book.

"So, want to walk home together?" he asks her, holding out his hand. Sharpay nods, smiles, and then takes his hand.

As they are walking, Gabriella is across the street, and so Sharpay panics again.

"Uh, Troy," she says, "Isn't that house cool?" she asks, pointing to a house behind them.

"Uh, sure," he replies, and then Gabriella is gone. Sharpay sighs in relief and they continue to her house. She continues to do this for a month and then the day of the auditions comes.

"I'm nervous," Troy informs Sharpay in homeroom.

"Oh, don't be," Sharpay replies, "We'll be great," she claps her hands and smiles. They both sit down and turn their attention to the front as the bell rings. Mrs. Darbous talks about the auditions and other announcements and the bell finally rings. Sharpay and Troy head to the theater behind Mrs. Darbous.

They arrive in the theater and sit down to watch the other auditions. When it is their turn, Troy and Sharpay smile at each other and head on stage.

"Ready…set…go!" Sharpay says and the music starts.

Troy: _I saw you walking down the street_

_And my heart just skipped a beat_

_Because I knew that we_

Both: _Had to be together_

Sharpay: _It's totally true!_

Both: _We had to be together_

Troy: _Just me and you!_

Sharpay: _There's no way to explain it!_

Troy: _It comes from the heart!_

Sharpay: _Oh, I saw you smiling at me_

_I couldn't help but run away_

This feeling's like no other 

_I know it's true!_

Both: _We had to be together!_

Sharpay: _Or my heart just wouldn't hold_

Troy: _I saw you, you saw me_

Sharpay: _It's like we're meant to be!_

Troy:_ I know it's true!_

Both: _We we're meant to be together!_

Troy: _Words can't express_

_This feeling I'm feeling now!_

_It's like the whole world is surrounding me_

_But I only see you!_

Sharpay: _It's true, it's true!_

Troy: _When I found you!_

Sharpay: _My heart was whole again!_

Both: _Because…we're…meant…to…be…_

As they finish, the crowd applauds for them. They both take a bow and sit back in their seats.

"Mr. Bolten, Miss Evans," Mrs. Darbous says as they last person additions, "You've got the lead," The two of them smile and Sharpay claps.

"Wait!" a voice calls, "I want to audition!" Sharpay turns around and gasps.

----------------------------------------------------

Please review and tell me what you think!

----------------------------------------------------


	4. Gabriella terror

Thanks for all of the reviews! 

-----------------

Dying Alive

Chapter 4

------------------

"Mr. Evans, time-" Mrs. Darbous is cut off.

"I know, I know," Ryan replies, walking down the isle.

"What are you doing?" Sharpay demands her twin.

"Come on Sharpay," he answers and then turns to Mrs. Darbous, "Please, see if you think Troy is better singing with Sharpay or if I am,"

"All right," she replies with a sigh and sits back down.

"Please Sharpay," Ryan pleads, extending his hand to her. She sighs and takes his hand. He pulls her up and they head on stage.

"Do you know the song and dance?" she asks, hands on her hip, tapping the ground with her toe.

"I've watched every one of your practices her replied with a bit of shame in his voice. She just smirks back at him and starts counting.

"1…2…3…ready…set…go!" she yells and the music begins. The curtains go up, and they begin singing.

After they are done, everyone applauds, but Troy looks worried. Sharpay sits down next to him and holds his hand. He squeezes her hand, and she smiles at him.

"Mr. Evans," Mrs. Darbous begins and Troy's heart skips a beat, "I think you can have a smaller part without a partner. Mr. Bolten, you're with Mrs. Evans," she walks out and Sharpay gives Ryan an encouraging look. She then smiles at Troy and they head out of the theater together.

"So, when is your party again?" Troy asks Sharpay on Friday, after school.

"On my birthday," Sharpay replies, annoyed. He gives her a blank look and she rolls her eyes. "Tomorrow!" she yells.

"Right, I knew that," he smiles at her and kisses her cheek. I'll see you later!" he calls as he walks away.

"Can Taylor come to you party?" Ryan asks, walking into Sharpay's room later that day.

"Why?" she asks, disgusted with the idea.

"She's my girlfriend," he replies mater of factly.

"Since when?" she gives him a glare and stands up off of her bed, staring into his eyes.

"Since a few weeks ago,"

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"I don't know, but anyway, can she?"

"Then does Gabriella have to come too?" she asks. Ryan nods and Sharpay sighs. "All right, but get out of my room!" Ryan just smiles and does so.

At the party, Sharpay wears a light pink skirt, a lavender shirt, a pink shrug, and silver shoes full of sparkles. Her hair is straightened and she has a light layer of makeup on.

Troy arrives and gapes at her. She just smiles back at him and takes his hand. She leads him to the dance floor and they start dancing. Soon, it comes to a slow song and Sharpay sees Gabriella. She panics and tries to distract Troy.

"Uh, Troy, look at me," she says and he looks at her, confused.

After a while, she leaves Troy to get some punch. When she returns, he's dancing with Gabriella. She gasps and walks up to them.

"Evaporate, evil person!" she yells at Gabriella and they both gasp. When they don't do anything, Sharpay pours her punch down the front of Gabriella's dress. She screams and runs out of the house. Sharpay smirks at her and yells, "Toodles!" after her. She chuckles and turns back to Rya.

He frowns at her. "What was that about?" he yells.

"Well, why were you dancing with her?" she asks.

"I felt sorry for her. You still didn't need to do that!" Sharpay just glares back at him, but he sees the pain behind it. "I'm sorry, Shar, I didn't mean to hurt you by doing it," he hugs her and they slow dance again.

After everyone is gone, Troy gets on one knee in front of Sharpay, opens a small box, and extends it to her.

"Oh Troy!" she exclaims, picking up the gold necklace. "It's wonderful!" she hugs him and gives him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," he replies, hugging her back.

They turn on the music and begin dancing. Sharpay's skirt brushing her legs and her shoes clicking softly on the floor. She puts her arms around his neck and he puts his on her waist. They slow dance for a while and then they stop.

"I'll see you later," Troy says as he walks out the door and is gone.

Soon the night of the musical came. As Gabriella passes Sharpay and Troy, Sharpay walks in front of Troy. Troy is even more suspicious about hiding him from Gabriella.

"That's it Sharpay! Tell me what your problem is!" Troy yells at her, "You've been hiding me from Gabriella, I figured that out. So what's the deal?"

Sharpay sighs, "I saw the sheet of music for "Breakin' Free", and I was worried that you were going to go back to her," tears form I her eyes and she looks away.

"Oh, Sharpay, that's not going to happen," he turns her face to look at him. He pauses before continuing, "Because I love you," She stares at him, wide eyed and he pulls her into a kiss. It lasts ten seconds and then they pull apart.

"I love you too," Sharpay murmurs and she puts her arms on his neck. He puts his hands on her waist and they kiss again. It lasts a whole minute, and by then Kelsey had come to tell them that the musical was to start soon. As they break apart, they blush at Kelsey and head out on stage.

After the show, Troy and Sharpay walk outside together, hand in hand.

"So I'll pick you up at seven for the dance next week?" Troy asks and Sharpay nods. They kiss once more and they both head to their homes.

The night of the dance comes, and Sharpay waits by the door, waiting to b picked up by Troy. Soon, he's at the door, gaping at her. She has on a long, lavender dress that goes almost to the floor, white sandals, and her hair is slightly curled.

"You look wonderful," he comments.

"I know," she replies, closing the door behind her. She stares at what she sees.

"A limo!" she shrieks, "Thank you!" She hugs troy, giving him a peck on the lips. The chauffeur opens the door and they get in. They soon arrive at East High and get out of the limp. They go inside and begin to dance. It comes to a slow song, and in the middle of it, they kiss. They pull apart and gaze into each other's eyes. They then dive in for another, long kiss. They let go and continue to dance. Sharpay lays her head on Troy's shoulder, smiling softly. The dance ends too soon than they wish, and they get into the limo.

Sharpay falls asleep, her head resting on Troy's shoulder. He smiles at the sleeping girl and leans his head on hers. They soon arrive at her house and he wakes her up. He takes her hand and they get out. They kiss outside of the house and then he leaves. She watches the limo drive off and then goes inside. She sits on her bed, thinking about the wonderful night. Gabriella hadn't even been there.

"Ryan!" someone giggles from across the hall. Sharpay gets up and heads across the hall to Ryan's room. She sees Ryan tickling Taylor and Gabriella sitting next to them.

"Hey Shar," Ryan says, smiling at his twin. She gives him a fake smile and then pulls him out for the room by his ear. "Ow!" he yells at her.

"What are they doing here?"

"Hanging out,"

"Get them out!" she walks back into her room and slams the door. She still hears giggles a few minutes later, and she goes in, takes Gabriella by the ear, pulls her out of the house, shouts at her, "Evaporate ugly person!", and slams the door. She walks back u the stairs and Ryan and Taylor are silent. "What?" she asks innocently and slams her own door.

"Hey Troy," Sharpay greets happily at lunch that Monday.

"Hey Shar," he replies, sitting down. "I heard what you did to Gabriella," he says, pointing to her with his eyes. She is sitting next to the giggling Ryan and Taylor. She plays with her good and then she puts her head on her hand, elbow on the table. Her beautiful, brown hair falls on her arm. She soon stands up and walks over to throw her food away, her blue skirt swishing. She sighs as she sits down.

"What about it?" Sharpay asks casually.

"It was mean," he replies.

"So?" she answers. Troy just sighs and continues to eat his lunch.

"Do you want to go for a walk and go ear or something this weekend?" Troy asks after a while.

"Sure," Sharpay replies. She picks up her bag and throws it away. She then takes Troy's hand and they head to their next class.

During last period, Sharpay has History, and they need to pair up for a project. She looks around the room, but everyone but Gabriella has a partner. She sighs and walks over to her.

"We'll meet at your house after school today," She says simply and Gabriella just nods. Sharpay starts taking control of the project, telling Gabriella to boy all of the supplies. At the end of class, she fives Gabriella a fake smile, "Toodles," she calls, walking away. She waits outside the school for Troy. He finally comes and she takes his hand.

"I'm stuck with Gabriella for a project in history class," she whines.

"it'll be ok," Troy says as they arrive at Gabriella's house. He kisses her cheek and walks away. She rings the doorbell and Gabriella opens it.

"Hey," Sharpay says, not looking at her. She walks in casually and stares at the room in disgust. "You actually live in this horse stall?" she asks. Gabriella just sighs and they head to her room.

"You sleep in this pig pen?" Sharpay remarks when they get into her room. They work on the project, Sharpay criticizing the whole time.

"I see where you get your looks," she remarks to Gabriella as she sees her mother.

"Thanks," Gabriella replies quietly.

"I didn't say good looks," Sharpay chuckles and they continue working.

"What ugly clothes!" Sharpay remarks, looking in Gabriella's closet. "Horrid makeup!" "Stupid CDs!" "Weird posters!" That's your bed?" "Too many boring books," she criticizes the entire time.

Gabriella leaves for a moment and Sharpay searches the room. She finds a diary and puts it in her pure. She smirks as Gabriella comes back. "Look at the time! I have to go! Toodles!" she runs out of the house and to her own.

She goes into her bedroom and opens the journal. She flips threw it, reading some of the entries.

Dear Diary,

I sand with Troy in the musical today! It felt like magic!

Dear Diary,

Troy has been ignore me, we need to talk about it.

Dear Diary,

Troy dumped me!

Dear Diary,

Why does Sharpay hate me?

She chuckles to herself as she reads it. She puts it away and checks her email. She finds one from Troy and clicks on. It pops up, reading:

Hey Sharpay,

How about I pick you up to hang out at 12 on Saturday?

Love,

Troy

She smiles to herself and writes back:

Dear Troy,

12 on Saturday sound great! See you later!

Love,

Sharpay 

She opens the diary again. The page she has opened to has a photo in it. She freezes as she sees the photo and reds the entry. "Oh…my…gosh…"

----------------------

Review, please and tell me what you want to happen! I have an idea of what is going to happen, but I'll take ideas!


	5. Plan in action

Thanks so much for your comments! Yes I love Troy and Sharpay together too! 

Note: Sorry it's been a while since I updated. I've been busy with school and such. I won't be able to update very often until Spring Break. That is the first week a April, so there's still almost a month until then.

-----------------

Dying Alive

Chapter 5

------------------

Dear Diary,

Sharpay is pure evil! I know exactly how to finish her off, and she'll never bug me again! I'll make the whole school and Troy hate her! I'll record her saying different things, and change it to saying she loves Chad with all her heart and give it to Troy. And I'll do one where it'll say horrible things against the school and everyone in it and put it on the intercom.

Sharpay reads the entry over and over, her mouth wide open. She looks at the picture she has in her hand again. It is a picture of her, but it had been crossed out many times with pen, marker, crayon, and punctured many times. Fuming, she slams the diary shut and throws the picture away.

The next day at school, Sharpay shoves her books into her locker, still mad about the entry. Troy walks up to her with a frown on his face. As she sees him, she smiles slightly, but it changes to confused when she sees his expression. Before either of them can say a word, the intercom beeps and the school's president's voice is heard.

"A student recorded one of our fellow students saying something horrible, and I'm sure you'd all like to hear," she says.

Sharpay's voice is then heard saying, "East High sucks! All of the students are jerks and idiots. If I were a teacher, I would fail them all and if I were principal , I'd close this school! Also, Chad is so hot! He's a better basketball player than Troy and so much hotter. He's nicer, and a better kisser! Troy is a stupid idiot"

The intercom is turned off and everyone glares at Sharpay. She glares at them in return and turns back to Troy.

"What is with this tape!" Troy demands throwing a tape at her. She jumps in surprise at having something thrown at her. Giving him a confused look, she puts the tape into her boom box she has in her locker. She presses play and it begins in Sharpay's voice: "Chad is so hot! He's a better basketball player than Troy and so much hotter. He's nicer, and a better kisser! Troy is a stupid idiot,"

As the tape stops, Sharpay gasps, "I didn't say that!" she protests, taking the tape out and throwing it on the ground. Looking around, she spots Gabriella and scowls. "Gabriella did this!" she insists.

"Yeah, right," Troy replies, "Like Gabriella would do anything like this," he gives her a disgusted look.

"But!" she whines in reply. Troy walks away, leaving Sharpay alone. She slams her locker and walks over to Gabriella. "You monster!" she yells.

Gabriella just laughs in reply, "What?" She raises an eyebrow. "No one will believe you," she insists.

"Yes they will!" Sharpay replies. She pulls a random girl over to them. "Gabriella made that tape saying I hate the school and everyone in it and also one about how I love Chad, right? I didn't do it, it was her!"

"Yeah, right," the girl replies with a raised eyebrow. "You're the one who said it, jerk!" she scowls at her and walks away.

But!" Sharpay's mouth drops open as she sees that she's all alone. Raging, she turns back to Gabriella, but she's not there. "Ugh!" she yells and storms down to homeroom.

During history class, Sharpay walks over to Gabriella's table. "Jerk," she whispers, but Gabriella doesn't even look up.

"So, about our project," Sharpay begins as she continues taking over the project. "We'll meet at your house again tonight and it's due tomorrow, so we have to finish tonight," Gabriella just nods in reply and they continue working until the bell rings.

Sharpay hurries to Troy's locker and finds him just opening it. Taking a deep breath, tucking her hair behind her ears, and letting the breath out again, she starts walking toward him. "Troy," she begins and he looks up at her. "Please, listen to me," she pleads. "You know I love you, not Chad. I found Gabriella's diary and stole it," she confesses.

Troy gives her another disgusted look and waits for her to finish. "But that means I have proof that she made those tapes. I love you, and I wouldn't ever want to hurt you! Please believe me!"

Troy sighs and runs his hand through his hair. "Show it to me," she replies with a small smile. Sharpay squeals in delight and takes the diary out of her purse. She shows him the entry and the picture. He gasps and shakes his head sadly. "I'm so sorry, it's just Gabriella…I thought…"

Sharpay laughs, "It's ok, I couldn't believe it either, and now we need to show this to the entire school," Troy raises an eyebrow and she laughs. "I don't want the whole school hating me and that's the only way to do it," he shrugs in reply and he grabs his backpack.

"Why did you steal her diary in the first place?" Troy questions her.

"I don't know," she replies with an innocent shrug. Troy chuckles, rolls his eyes, closes his locker, and they head to Sharpay's locker. She grabs her backpack and they head to Gabriella's house, hand in hand.

They arrive at Gabriella's house and they both take a deep breath. "Well, good luck," Troy says, giving Sharpay a kiss on the cheek. She gives him a weak smile in reply and rings the doorbell. Gabriella opens it and Sharpay walks in casually. She looks out the door, but Troy is already gone. She sighs softly and heads up to Gabriella's room, Gabriella at her heels.

"You're doing it wrong!" "Do you know how to do anything?" "Don't be an idiot!" "Don't be so stupid!" Sharpay criticized the entire time, even more than before, because she had motivation from what Gabriella had done.

"Thank goodness we're done," Sharpay sighs in relief as they finish the project. "See ya!" she says in anger. Grabbing her purse, she heads outside, and to her house.

Saturday finally comes and Sharpay wakes up to her alarm. After turning it off she jumps out of bed. She puts on a light blue shirt on, silver shrug, and jeans. Slipping on a pair of blue, slipper like shoes, she hums "What I've Been Looking For". Grabbing a silver purse, she hurries out of her room, down stairs, and into the kitchen.

"Hey Shar," Ryan greets warmly and she smiles in reply. After finishing breakfast, she waits by the front door for Troy. She finally hears the doorbell and opens the door.

"Hey Troy!" she greets him happily.

"Hey Sharpay," he replies, giving her a kiss on the lips. She smiles in return, takes his hand, steps outside, and closes the door behind her. They both head down the street, hand in hand.

---------------

Please review and tell me what you think!


	6. The Accident

Thanks for your comments! 

Note: Again, I won't be able to post too often until the first week of April, and that'll only last a week. After that, the 9th of June I get out of school and I'll post quite often.

This story isn't almost over, it's just beginning. The end is quite far from here. Now, back to the story!

-------------------

Dying Alive

Chapter 6

------------------

Troy and Sharpay walk down the sidewalk, hand in hand. Sharpay, smiling sweetly, her wavy hair bouncing, her knee length skirt swishing against her legs, and eyes laughing. Troy smiles sweetly back at her, head rested slightly on hers, and eyes sparkling. Dainty birds chirp out loudly as they prance along the sidewalk.

"Ah!" Gabriella screams next to them. Her eyes are closed as she lost control of the car she was driving.

"Look out!" Troy yells at Sharpay, and she looks at him with a confused face. He runs at her to push her away, but he's too late. The care hits Sharpay and she falls to the ground, the car rolling over her leg.

"Ah!" Sharpay screams at the top of her lungs, her eyes closed. Troy rushes to her side and puts his arm around her, while Gabriella finally stops the car and gets out.

"I'm so sorry," Gabriella says, horrified as she walks over to them. Troy doesn't look at her, but examines Sharpay's leg carefully.

"I think it's broken," he murmurs to Sharpay and then looks up at Gabriella, "If you're so sorry, call 911!" he yells. When she just closes her eyes and sobs, Troy grunts, takes out his cell phone, and calls 911 himself.

"There's been an accident! We need an ambulance right away! At the corner of Linn Avenue and Parker Street," Troy informs the man on the other end. He flips his phone closed as he hangs up and turns his attention back to Sharpay.

"Everything is going to be alright," he whispers in her ear, trying to calm her down. He holds her hand as they wait for the ambulance. She slowly closes her eyes and her arm goes limp in Troy's hand.

Gabriella walks in circles. "I'm really sorry," she insists, but the two of them don't even look at her. "Really, I am, truly! I'm so, so sorry!"

"Oh, just shut up!" Troy yells at her, glaring. He sighs in relief as the ambulance drives up. They pick Sharpay up, put her on a stretcher, wrap up her leg, and put her into the ambulance. Troy jumps into the ambulance as well and holds he hand comfortingly. The ambulance heads off with Sharpay whining helplessly.

They soon arrive at the hospital and Sharpay is brought into a puny room. She is laid on the stiff bed and doctors come in to take a look.

When all is done to her leg as possible, they put a cast on it and leave the room. Troy re enters the room and looks over at Sharpay. She slowly flutters her eyes open, scanning the room for Troy. As she spots him across the room, she smiles sweetly at him. He quickly rushes to her side and takes her hand nimbly in his own.

Sharpay struggles to sit up straight against the back or the horrid bed. As she finally succeeds in doing so, she stares at the tray of food that is placed on her lap. After giving a disgusted look, she turns back to Troy. "Can't I have something edible to eat?" she whines. "And this horrible bed!" Troy rolls his head and gives her forehead a gentle kiss.

"I'll see if I can get you something to eat," Troy runs his hand through her hair, smiling. "Is there anything else you want?" he questions.

"Could you get me my ipod?" she asks sweetly, batting her eyelashes. "And where's my purse?"

Troy chuckles, "Yes, or course," He turns around and grabs her purse from the table beside the bed and gives it to her. She grabs her keys out and hands them to Troy.

"Where is it?" he asks, stuffing the jingling keys into his pocket.

"It is on my desk," Sharpay replies, "You can't miss it. It's bright pink," Troy nods and gives her a delicate kiss on the cheek. She gives him a sweet smile in return and gently closes her eyes as Troy leaves the room.

Troy quickly walks to the Evan's home, grabs Sharpay's ipod, buys a box of chocolates, and heads back to the hospital. As he headed toward Sharpay's room, Gabriella approaches him. She opens her mouth to speak, but Troy holds his hand up. Narrowing his eyes, he walks past her and to Sharpay's room.

"Sharpay?" he asks quietly as he nocks on the door.

"Troy? Come in," a strong voice replies and Troy quietly opens the door. Smiling at Sharpay, he hands her the ipod and chocolates.

"Thank you," she smiles and gives him a kiss on the lips. He nods, smiling, and sits down on a chair next to her. As she pops a small chocolate into her mouth, Troy puts his arm around her shoulder and lets her lean her head on his shoulder.

A small and timid nock is heard from the door and the two turn their heads, startled. "Sharpay?" a shy voice asks from outside the door. Sharpay and Troy exchange worried glances.

"Come in…" Troy gulps.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Please review and tell me what you think!


	7. The Death Begins

Thanks for all of your great comments! 

-------------------

Dying Alive

Chapter 7

------------------

"Hey," Gabriella says quietly as she enters the room and closes the door behind her. "Listen," she looks timidly at Sharpay, not making eye contact. "I want to apologize for what happened. It was an accident,"

Sharpay narrows her eyes and begins to inspect her nails. Troy nudges her, making her give him a glare and then look back to Gabriella. "Apology not excepted," she replies flatly and returns to her nails.

"What she means is –" Troy is cut off by Sharpay.

"I mean for you to leave me alone forever! You did it on purpose and you've done your damage, and so you can go!" she screams at the already frightened girl. Gabriella's eyes widen, she sighs, and leaves the room as quickly as possible.

"Sharpay," Troy groans and she looks up from her nails.

"I had to do it," the girl replies with a proud smile. He rolls his eyes in return and gives her a kiss on her cheek.

"I think you'll be coming home tomorrow morning, so I'll see you then. I have to go for now," he smiles at her and quietly leaves the room. Sharpay in return, smiles and as he leaves, she begins to listen to her ipod.

The next day, Troy walks down the street and stops in front of Sharpay's house. He nocks on the large, wooden door and waits for an answer.

Ryan opens the door and smiles at him. "Sharpay is in the kitchen, go ahead," he motions him inside. Troy nods and heads into the kitchen.

"Hey Shar," he says, giving her a kiss on the lips. She smiles sweetly in return and picks up her backpack and purse.

"Bye Ry, bye mom," she says as she gets onto her crutches and struggles out of the house. Troy grabs her backpack as it slides off of her shoulder, making her loose balance. He catches her and places her up straight. She gives him a grateful smile as he slings her backpack over his shoulder.

"Be careful!" Troy warns as Sharpay almost puts one crutch on the road instead of the sidewalk. She rolls her eyes and snorts, but he still grabs the crutch and moves it a few inches in of the sidewalk. She narrows her eyes and takes the crutch again.

When they finally arrive at school, everyone stares at them as they walk through the halls, and everyone forms an even wider pathway for her. They both ignore it and stop at Sharpay's locker.

"Let me help you with that," Troy says and takes all of Sharpay's books out of her hands and she grunts again.

"I can handle it Troy," she narrows her eyes again.

"No, no. Let me," he put the books into her locker for her and closed it. He motions for her to come and they head to homeroom. When they enter, Troy takes her crutches for her as she sits down. She just rolls her eyes and looks toward the front of the room.

When homeroom is over, the two of them head to the gym for free period. As usual, Sharpay silently sat in the bleachers and watched the team practice. "Are you comfortable?" Troy asks her as she sits down. "I could go find some pillows or something,"

"Troy, I'm fine," is the harsh reply. Troy ignores it and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Tell me if you need ANYTHING," she rolls her eyes as he continues to faun over her. She waves him away and he joins the team for practice. Every five minutes he comes back to Sharpay to make sure she is all right.

As soon as free period is over, Troy and Sharpay head to Sharpay's locker. Troy grabs her books for her and they head to their first period.

As Sharpay sees Gabriella in the hall, she smirks, puts her good leg out, and trips Gabriella. She flies to the ground and Sharpay sneers at her. Troy gives her a "look" and they continue to their first period.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Sharpay says as her and Troy arrive at her house after school that day. He kisses her on the lips and she gives him a flirtatious smile in return. He slowly walks away, leaving Sharpay alone.

---------------------------

A bit short, I know, but please review. I won't update until I have 5 reviews for this chapter. So, if you are reading this, please review!


	8. Peace

I got seven comments for the previous chapter! That's a record for this story. 

-------------------

Dying Alive

Chapter 8

------------------

Sharpay watches Troy walk off blankly and smiling. He had been annoying her the whole day, but she knows that he does it because he loves her. She sighs happily before entering the house and heading to her room.

"You have a new email!" Sharpay's computer says when she turns it on. She opens it and sneers when she reads whom it is from. _Gabriella_. Sharpay scrolls down and reads the email.

Dear Sharpay,

Listen, I really am sorry for what happened. It was an accident and I didn't mean to hurt you. Please don't be mad at me, because I'm really sorry!

Your very sorry friend,

Gabriella 

"Friend!" Sharpay exclaims in rage. "Friend?" she repeats loudly. She deletes the email and shuts the computer off. Still fuming, she grabs her crutches and hobbles to her bed. She throws her crutches across the room and lies down on her bed. She slowly closes her eyes and is soon asleep.

The rest of the week drones on and on with Troy fussing over Sharpay every second. Everyone is more afraid of her than ever before. Finally Saturday comes.

The sun filters into Sharpay's room as she stirs slowly from her sleep. She gets out of bed, gets dressed into a sky blue shirt, a jean skirt, and a silver necklace. She curls her hair and picks up a book. She turns on her CD player and the music begins. She then sits down and begins reading. When the music becomes too intense for her mood, she grabs her crutches and hobbles to the other side of the room. After opening one of her windows she sits down on her bed. She silently stares out of the window for a few moments. Birds chirp and the light breeze refreshes her. Finally looking back at the book, she opens it and begins reading.

Sharpay becomes so interested in the book she is reading that she doesn't notice anything else in the world. She's concentrating on the story of the young Duchess from the 1800's that she is reading about. Hearing the birds outside and the light breeze just sets into the book's setting: A palace in a lush forest in mid summer.

"Sharpay?" Ryan knocks on the door lightly. When there is no reply, he knocks again. "Sharpay? Are you ok?" he asks. A few minutes pass and then he charges into the room. He stares around the room and everything seems fine. He looks over at Sharpay and raises an eyebrow. "Sharpay?" he asks and there still is no answer. He takes away her book and she slaps his hand.

"Hey!" Sharpay yells at him and snatches the book back. "I was reading that!"

"Well, sorry! You wouldn't answer me," Ryan replies in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry," she replies, "I was caught up in my book. What'd you want?" she asks.

"Uh, I was wondering if you and Troy wanted to double date with Taylor and me. How about it?" he asks.

Sharpay's mouth drops open and she gives him an annoyed look. "No way!" she replies.

"Come on! Why not?" Ryan asks.

"For one, I hate Taylor! And two, I don't want to be near Troy right now. He's fussing over the accident that Gabriella caused!" she pointed to her leg. "And so I'd like to see as little of his as possible until my cast is off," Ryan sighs, nods, and then leaves the room. Sharpay crawls onto her bed farther in, and lies down on her stomach with her head facing the window. The blond picks up her book and begins reading again.

"You have a new email!" Sharpay's computer rings and she looks up from her book. She puts down her book and sits down on the chair in front of the computer. She clicks on the email and finds out that it is from Troy. She sighs and scrolls down the page.

Dear Sharpay,

Hey! So, do you want to hand out today?

Love,

Troy

Sharpay sighs as she begins to type her response.

Dear Troy,

Sorry, but I don't think I should. My leg is still bothering me a lot, and so I think I'll spend the day reading and listening to music.

Love,

Sharpay

The blond girl turns off her computer and lies back down on her bed. She turns on her CD player again, closes her eyes, and is soon asleep.

-------------------------

Please review! I won't update until I have eight reviews, so if you're reading this, please review. I'd also like to thank those who put me on their favs: Ashleytisdaleluvr, KhaestaAradia, SHiMMERx, Truth or Desire, and XoZac-EfronOx. And to those who have me on their author alert list: KhaestaAradia, xbbydumdumx, and ZacEfronLuver. Again, thanks guys!


	9. Dumped?

To monica9455: Sorry, but there is no way I will every change this to a troyella 

To Zanessa Fan: Yeah, she is kind of mean to Gabriella, but that's the kind of person she is.

To Milenka: Sorry, but I won't put Troy and Gabriella together. And please don't swear in your reviews. I know you aren't trying to offend anyone, but please, just don't.

To RedRomance: Again, please don't swear, and I know Sharpay is very mean. I don't hate Gabriella, but I totally dislike her with Troy in fanfiction. It's great in the movie, but not in fanfiction. So that's why I make Sharpay really mean to Gabriella.

To hopping-bunny: Yes, this is going to be Troypay until the end.

I don't mean to offend any of you that I mentioned above. I don't mean any of that stuff in a bad way. Thanks to ALL of you guys for the reviews!

I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I've been really busy. Also, I'm going to start switching off now and then on whom that chapter is about. This one is about Sharpay, and the next will be about what Troy did while Sharpay did all of this.

-------------------

Dying Alive

Chapter 9

Sharpay

------------------

On the Monday after Sharpay gets her cast off, she strolls down the school hallway, her curled hair bouncing up and down. Her faded jeans and her shirt cling to her legs tightly as she continues along.

"Hey Sharpay! Let me get that for you," Troy opens Sharpay's locker for her, getting a glare in return.

"Troy, I'm not a baby, you don't have to do this," she retorts.

"What are you talking about?" Troy replied, putting his hands in the air, questioningly.

"You don't have to act like this. You've been treating me like I can't do anything anymore! I don't even have my cast on anymore, and you're still treating me like this! I'm the same Sharpay! I'm strong, not a weak baby!" she screams, getting louder with every word.

"Shar, calm down," Troy says, a bit angry himself.

"Calm down? Calm down?" she screams in reply as she slams her locker shut. "Don't tell me to calm down!"

"What's with you?" Troy demands. "Never mind…I don't want to know. You know what? We're through!" he stalks off angrily, leaving Sharpay shocked.

"Did he just dump me?" she whispers to herself. The devastated girl leans against her locker and slides down to the ground. "I can't believe it…" she stays like that for a moment, and then stands up. After brushing off her jeans, she heads down the hall to homeroom.

_Ryan and I'll go back to how it used to be_ Sharpay tells herself at the end of the day. She slowly walks home and when she gets there, she heads to Ryan's room. When she opens the door, she sees Ryan and Kelsi sitting on Ryan's bed. Sharpay gasps, turns around, and runs into her room, sobbing. Ryan runs after her and sits next to Sharpay on her bed. He gently touches her back.

"Shar, what's wrong?" he asks.

"Everything!" Sharpay sobs in reply, " Troy broke up with me!"

Ryan nods in understanding. "Do you want to hand out with Kelsi and me?" he asks.

"Ok, but give me a second to fix my appearance," Ryan nods and leaves the room.

Sharpay starts to sing," I entrusted my heart to you

Thought you'd take care of it

I told you everything

Including…

That I love you

Oh, yes it's true

I thought you were the one 

The one who would help me up

You'd be there for me

No matter what

But I was wrong

You aren't the one

Not ever or now

You left me

When I needed you

You abandoned me

Left me in the cold

Left me defenseless

Helpless

All by myself

But I was wrong

You told me you loved me

I believed you

But if that could possibly be true

You'd stay by my side

All the days through

All the days through!

I thought you were the one 

The one who would help me up

You'd be there for me

No matter what

But I was wrong

You aren't the one

Not ever or now

You left me

When I needed you

You abandoned me

Left me in the cold

Left me defenseless

Helpless

All by myself

But I was wrong

You told me a lot of things

Many that are now hard to believe

You loved me

Yeah, right

You were dedicated to me

Yeah, right

You cared for no one else

Yeah, right

How can this be true?

I thought you were the one 

The one who would help me up

You'd be there for me

No matter what

But I was wrong

You aren't the one

Not ever or now

You left me

When I needed you

You abandoned me

Left me in the cold

Left me defenseless

Helpless

All by myself

But I was wrong…

But I…was…wrong,"

Sharpay smirks silently as she gets up and opens her window. She looks behind her shoulder, partly to make sure no one is watching, and partly because she's not sure if she's doing the right thing. She shakes the feeling off.

"Perfect," she whispers to herself as she flings a ladder down the side of the house, climbs out of the window, and starts climbing down. When she reaches the bottom she runs as fast as she can, not knowing where. She soon stops and realizes that she is in a wide-open field. She smiles to herself, glad to be free from evil things. She lies down in the field, surrounded by beautiful flowers and tall grass. She laughs silently to herself, enjoying every moment of it.

"Oh, Troy," a girl giggles happily and Sharpay stands up and flings her head toward the voice.

"Oh…my…gosh…" Sharpay stammers helplessly. Her mouth drops as she gazes at Troy and another girl.

Troy chuckles and puts his arm around the girl's shoulders. "Isn't today great?"

"The greatest," the girl replies happily, while Sharpay sulks against the back of a tree, tears streaming down her cheeks.

-----------------

A tad short, I know. Please review! I want at least 10 reviews before I update. Thanks!


	10. A Plan

-------------------

Dying Alive

Chapter 9

Troy

--------------------

Troy stalks down the hallway after his breakup with Sharpay. He has his fists clenched, and a glare on his face. As he hears a noise inside one of the janitor's closets, he takes a couple steps back and opens the door.

"Gabriella?" he asks as he stares down at her as she lies there with a knife to her throat.

"I…I…" she murmurs back.

"Is this because of the accident? Sharpay got to you this bad?" Troy sits down next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders. She nods slowly and Troy takes the knife. He puts it on a shelf and hugs Gabriella. "I'm sorry I ever went out with her. She's a total jerk. Do you want me back?"

Gabriella laughs. "Who wouldn't," she kisses his cheek. "Thanks," she murmurs. Troy laughs, takes her hand, and they head out of the school together.

They soon arrive at a large park and they sit down in the middle of a field of flowers.

"Oh, Troy," Gabriella giggles happily.

Troy chuckles and puts his arm around the girl's shoulders. "Isn't today great?"

"The greatest," the girl replies happily. "I'm so glad you found me in there. I don't know what I'd do without you," she kissed his cheek again.

After a while, they both stand up and walk off. "Sharpay?" Troy asks as he sees Sharpay slumped against a tree, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Are you okay?" he asks.

She stands up straight and tall, wipes off her tears, and glares at them. "Why wouldn't I be?" she demands and then stalks off toward her house.

Troy and Gabriella exchange looks and then shrug. "She'll get over it," Troy mutters and Gabriella nods.

-------------

Sharpay

--------------

Sharpay stays slumped against the tree, tears continuing to fall down her cheeks. After a while, Troy and Gabriella walk over to her. "Sharpay?" Troy asks as he sees her slumped against a tree, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Are you okay?" he asks.

She stands up straight and tall, wiped off her tears, and glares at them. "Why wouldn't I be?" she demands and then stalks off toward her house.

When she gets to her house, she slams the door shut and stomps up to her room. "Sharpay?" Ryan pokes his head out of his room. "Sharpay, where've you been?" he demands, but he stops when he sees her tears. "I'm sorry Sharpay," he hugs her, but she pushes him away and went into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Once in her room, Sharpay sits down on her bed, tears continuing to fly down her cheeks. She slowly stands up and began to sing:

"I used to dream of someone

Someone who would help me up

They would be there for me

In the darkest times

He would never let me go

He would never tell me no

He'd be perfect

I thought you were the one

The one I'd be with forever

You'd stay with me

To the end of time

You'd tell me everyday

That I'm always yours

No girl would ever come

And steal you away from me

Cuz

I never thought that you'd do this

Just leave me in the dust

How could she just come out here

And have you leave me alone

Never forget our love

Never forget how we feel

Cuz I though you were perfect

I thought you were the one

The one I'd be with forever

You'd stay with me

To the end of time

You'd tell me everyday

That I'm always yours

No girl would ever come

And steal you away from me"

Sharpay sighs slowly and sits down again, sobbing into her pillow.

That Monday, Sharpay wears tight jeans, a tight camisole, and her hair curled. She wears a tight glare on her face as she saunters down the hallway of the school and to her locker. Although she continues to act like her old self, inside her heart is crushed, and she doesn't know how to survive without Troy. She had devised a plan the night before on how to get back at Gabriella for stealing Troy, but she knows that it's to the extreme.

"Gabriella, I need to talk to you," Sharpay grabs her by the sleeve and pulls her into a janitor's closet.

"What's this about, Sharpay?" Gabriella demands.

"You're going to pay for stealing Troy from me!" she yells in reply, taking out a knife.

"Oh, my gosh. No, Sharpay!" Gabriella screams. Sharpay traps her in a corner, putting the knife to her throat.

"Gabriella?" Troy opens the door and rushes in, Ryan right behind her.

"Oh, no," Ryan murmurs and his and Troy's eyes widen.

"Sharpay!" Troy yells, but Ryan holds him back.

"Be careful," Ryan whispers in Troy's ear. Before Troy can reach Sharpay and Gabriella, Sharpay suddenly drops the knife and falls to the ground.

"Sharpay!" Troy yells as he rushes to her side. She puts her face in her hands and sobs. Troy kneels on the ground next to her and holds her close.

"Gabriella?" Ryan rushes over to Gabriella who had fainted.

-------------------------

Please review and I'll try to update soon!


	11. Love

-------------------

Dying Alive

Chapter 11

--------------------

Troy hugs Sharpay to himself, stroking her hair. After a couple minutes, Sharpay murmurs, "I can't believe what I almost did…" She pushes away from Troy. "I don't deserve you. I'm a total jerk! Gabriella deserves you!" She runs out of the room, not know where she is running.

"Sharpay!" Troy yells after her and dashes after her.

Meanwhile, Ryan put Gabriella's head in his lap, stroking her hair. "It's going to be okay, Gabby," he whispers. Soon she blinks and sits up. After taking one look at Sharpay in Troy's arms, tears stream down her face. Ryan hugs her close, letting her cry on his shoulder.

When Troy runs after Sharpay, Gabriella looks up. "Troy!" she calls after him, but he doesn't look back. She sighs and let's Ryan put his arm around her.

Troy finally catches Sharpay when they are in a small field. "Sharpay," he says softly as he catches her arm and pulls her to face him. "Stop it,"

"Troy…I love you…but I don't want to hurt you," Sharpay says timidly.

"Sharpay, Sharpay, Sharpay," Troy murmurs back. "You're only hurting me by doing this. Now tell me why you almost killed Gabriella,"

"I…I was…was…jealous. She stole you away from me," Sharpay looks at the ground.

Troy smiles and lifts her head up with his index finger, so her eyes meet his. "That's what I wanted to hear," He pulls her into a kiss. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Sharpay takes Troy's hand and they walk back to the school. When they get there, they see Gabriella and Ryan holding hands.

"Gabriella, listen," Troy starts.

"It's okay Troy, I get it. You love Sharpay…and I'm giving Ryan a chance," Gabriella smiles at Ryan. Troy smiles at her and then at Sharpay. Love will always find a way.

---------------

Very short, I know, but this is the last chapter. I might make a sequel, but first I'm going to make a whole new HSM one. Please review and tell me what you think!


	12. My next stories

**Ok guys, here is the plot for my nest HSM fanfic. It won't be a sequel to this one. **

The musical is going to be "The Phantom of the Opera" and Sharpay still hates Troy for stealing her spot. Sharpay is Cristine and Troy is the Phantom. Is this musical cursed, or is Sharpay just imagining it? The songs pound in her head all of the time and strange things happen. Will she be able to get over it and also get over what Troy did so she can work with him?

**Here is the preview:**

_An innocent musical..._

Mrs. Darbous: We'll be doing "The Phantom of the Opera"!

Sharpay: What?

Mrs. Darbous: And only single auditions. I will choose who will be pared up with whom after choosing those good for the parts. Sharpay, you may not be in any duet with Ryan then, sorry dear.

Sharpay: What?

Troy: Is "what" all you can say?

Basketball team: laughs and mimics her

_It always had scared her..._

Sharpay: Those songs are just so...creepy.

Ryan: We're still doing it though, right?

Sharpay: Right

_The lyrics pounded in her head..._

"Is that the phantom of the opera? Beware the phantom of the opera!"

Would she learn a lesson from it?… 

Mrs. Darbous: This musical might teach you a lesson about other people.

Sharpay: rolls eyes

_Will deaths occur?..._

Ryan: She's dead!

Sharpay: Faints

The song has a curse on her

Sharpay: Noooo! falls to the ground and sobs

---------------------

Shadow: Come, sing with the angel of music!

Sharpay: Aawww!

_Love will find a way..._

Sharpay: singing And do I dream again?

Boy : Wraps arms around her and sings Sing once again with me, our strange duet.

**I'm not going to start on it right away. I'm already writing two stories on Fictionpress, and I also want to write a fanfic for "Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior", and a fanfic for the book "The Two Princesses of Bamarre". I'll do the HSM before I start the other two. It might be a few weeks or a month until I start it. I hope you guys liked "Dying Alive"!**


End file.
